


I Can See Right Through You

by BabydollHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 24-Year-Old-Louis, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, I Tried, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, but that changes in the end, harry is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollHazza/pseuds/BabydollHazza
Summary: Harry is your typical tough/edgy bad boy, but that soon changes once he's sent to after school detention in Mr. Tomlinson's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried hard so please give me some good feedback! Also some grammatical errors so I'm sorry!

Harry was a bad boy, everyone knew it, especially his Literature teacher, Louis Tomlinson, so it wasn’t a surprise when he had a week long detention. Again. Why you may ask? Well Harry pushed the wrong buttons on the wrong teacher. One thing led to another and he was being sent to the principal’s office. Again.

“So Harry” Mr. Adam said sternly, “May I ask why you’re in my office?” he asked while folding his hands on top of his desk.

Harry, being the asshole he was, simply said “I don’t know, why don’t you just go ask Ms. Henley? You guys seem to getting along so well, especially since you and you’re wife got a divorce 5 months ago”

Mr. Adam gripped his hand and breathed out, trying not to let Harry’s snarky remark get the best of him. “Harry, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way”

“I’d prefer the easy way, it’ll give you less time to deal with me and have more time to continue your lonely masturbation session”. This time, Mr. Adam was furious, his head got redder by the second, his vein on the right side of his temple began to pop out. Harry was definitely screwed.

“Get. Out. Of.my. office. Now.”

“Alright” Harry simply replied as he got out of his chair and went back to class. The next class period he got a note saying that he had detention after school for ten days. But not just any detention though, no this detention was held by one of the most fittest teachers in the school, Mr. Tomlinson.

Now Mr. Tomlinson (or Louis as Harry called him) was by far the most sexiest man on earth. His eyes were as blue as the ocean waves, always having a slight squint to them. His skin, golden and soft, littered with a few tattoos here and there (that is whenever he had the chance to actually show them). His hair perfectly styled up in a quiff each day (which Harry really wanted to see when it was messed up). Lip perfectly thin, but that probably didn’t stop him from sucking a few dick here and there. And finally, his ass. Good god his ass was a gift to human kind. So round and firm, Harry really wanted to touch it so bad (and other things alongside with that).  
‘Louis Tomlinson’ Harry thought, smirking to himself. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis was more than Happy to go home and watch mean girls and maybe have the time to do something fun later on. This though, had to be done right after he finished grading some papers. While working on his last stack of 9th grade research projects (the worst kind) he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in” Louis yelled. Zayn, one of the English teachers, came in with a piece of paper in his hand. “What’s that?” Louis asked, tilting his head trying to get a better look at the piece of paper.

“This,” Zayn started “Is the list of people you have to watch tonight for after school detention”

‘After school detention?’ Louis thought to himself. He never signed up for that this week, or maybe, shit he did. Louis looked up at him with a tired look on his face “Who do I have to watch today?” 

“Well, lucky for you, it’s just one person” Zayn replied.

“Great who is it?”

“Harry Styles”. Louis sat there in utter regret. “The senior?”

“Yeah, there’s no other kid in this school named Harry Styles”. Louis just nodded, remembering all the shit he’s gone through so far as having him as one of his students. Harry Styles. The kid that made a dirty joke every time Louis had been lecturing his class about Shakespearean literature. The kid that always interrupted the class whenever he was trying to give important information for their following tests. The kid who didn’t participate in class when they were doing book discussions because he didn’t feel like it. That kid.

“Thanks Zayn” Louis simply said as he got back to grading his papers. Once the door was closed, he made the loudest groan that would probably resemble a dying cow’s. At least the room was sound proof.

He absolutely disliked Harry but, the thing with him though, was that he was basically sex on legs. Louis knew it was wrong but he can’t ever stop looking at Harry more than he should when he’s taking a test. His lips are so pink and plump, they’re begging to be kissed. His legs were getting so long, and not to mention thick. His body was so fit, you can see his abs whenever he wears a tight white shirt. And his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green, so dangerous but innocent at the same time. He was getting lost in his thoughts, thinking about the curly haired eighteen year old until a sudden knock brought him back to reality.

Harry came into the room. His backpack hanging over his shoulder, snapback holding down his untamed curls, and chewing on some mint gum. Louis looked over at his lanky figure, walking down the aisle of desks until sitting on the one on the far corner of the classroom. He set his things down and put his feet up on one of the desks. 

“So, long time no see Louis” Harry said, openly chewing his gum.

“What do you mean ‘long time no see’? You literally saw me yesterday and it’s Mr. Tomlinson” Louis replied in an annoyed tone “Anyways, what did you do this time?”

“Well if you must know, I slapped Ms. Henley’s ass” Harry smirked.

“Why would you do that?” Louis yelled, getting jealous of the situation.

“She was bent over in front of me, what else was I supposed to do?” Harry smugly said, putting his arms behind his head. Louis just sighed and went back to grading the papers. This is going to be the longest hour he will ever have.

Ten minutes have gone by and Louis just wants out. For Ten whole minutes Harry has been obnoxiously chewing his gum and making the loudest noises he can think of. Louis didn’t mind it the first 5 minutes but now, being in a room with just those sounds was driving him crazy. Louis needed to do something now. Right when he lifted his head to say something, a piece of paper hit him straight on the face.

“Harry” Louis simply said “Knock it off”

“Make me” Harry said.

“Oh I’ll make you” Louis said under his breath.

“And how will you do that?”

Shit, he heard him. 

“Well I’m waiting. Sir”

That statement caught Louis off guard. The word ‘sir’ coming out of Harry’s mouth suddenly made him hot. 

“Well,” Louis shakily said “Come right over here and I’ll tell you” Harry got up from his desk and walked over to him.  
“Yes sir?” He asked, looking down at his crotch “I notice you’re a bit hard”

Louis suddenly looked down and tried covering it with his hand “Harry that is a very inappropriate thing to say”

“Trust me, the things I wanna do to you are more inappropriate” Harry sat on Louis’ lap and started to grind on him, catching him off guard.

“H-harry this is wrong, stop” Louis protested.

“Louis, you and I both know that you’ve been dreaming of this moment”

“I don’t-”  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes” Harry interrupted “The way you always stare at me longer than any other of your students”. Louis just sat there, not knowing what to say. “I know you want me to fuck you, your ass is begging to be fucked” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. 

This time, Louis gripped Harry’s waist and looked at him, eye to eye “Sweetheart, just because I have the ass of a bottom doesn’t mean I am one” and with that Louis pulled Harry off his lap and bent him over his desk. He knocked somethings over, but he’ll deal with that later.

“L-louis I-”

“Shut up Harry, you’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys don’t talk until they are asked to.” Harry simply nodded, feeling himself grow harder.  
Louis bent over Harry, whispering in his ear “Now, what did you do to make yourself get detention again?”

“I slapped someone’s ass” Harry quietly said.

“Do you know how that feels?” Louis asked

“y-yes” He stuttered'

Louis felt a ting of jealousy spark over him “Who spanked you Harry”

“Liam Payne”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Louis asked, tracing over Harry’s ass

“n-no”

“Good, cause you’re mine now” With that Louis pulled down Harry’s extremely tight pants and saw that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Such a naughty boy, not wearing any underwear” Louis slapped Harry’s ass, leaving a bright red mark on his pale skin.

“Fuck” Harry moaned out.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Harry, do you know what happens to bad boys?” Louis asked rubbing Harry’s ass

“They get spanked” Harry whispered.

“Good, now count each time I spank you, starting with one. Oh and also the safe word is banana” Harry nodded and felt the sharp sting of Louis’ hand on his right ass cheek.

“O-one” Harry stuttered. Louis repeated his actions, progressively getting faster until 5 spanks, switching to the left cheek. 

“N-nine” Harry breathed out. His cock was getting harder by the moment, loving the pain. He felt tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

“Last one princess, you ready?”

“Yes” Harry brokenly replied. Louis, with all his force, slammed his hand down on Harry’s ass causing him to lunge forward, shifting the desk.

“Ten” Harry cried out, tears starting to run down his face.

“You did so well princess” Louis praised. Harry simply nodded and tried to take control his breathing again. “Now I’m gonna eat you out, don’t come until I tell you to”

“Okay” Harry said. Louis got down to his knees, admiring Harry’s red glowing ass. He Thumbed at his hole, earning a gasp from Harry.

“Louis, please” Harry cried out. He wiggled his bum in front of Louis’ face wanting some sort of pleasure.

“So impatient” Louis laughed to himself. He finally to closer to Harry’s hole, licking around his tight pink rim, teasing him for a few seconds until he finally dove in.

“f-fuck daddy” Harry whimpered out. Louis stopped for a moment, Harry thinking he did something wrong “Louis I-”

“Say it again” Louis grunted, quickly going back to eating Harry out.

“Yes daddy” Harry replied. He held on to the desk, overwhelmed by the feeling. Louis’ tongue kept stretching Harry’s hole, going in and out. All that was heard were Harry’s soft whimpers, causing Louis to get harder. He added a finger along with his tongue, catching Harry by surprise.

“Louis you can’t just-”

“Who?”

“Daddy you can’t just do that” Harry cried out.

“Do what?” Louis said adding another finger inside Harry’s tight hole. 

“Daddy” Harry whined, loving the feeling of Louis’ tongue and fingers inside him. He pumped his fingers in and out of Harry, sucking love bites on his soft pale thighs.

“You think I can add another baby?” Louis asked.  
“Yes daddy” Harry said. Louis added a third finger, stretching Harry’s hole even more. After pumping it a few times, he finally hit a certain bundle of nerves.

“Daddy please” Harry cried out “Fuck me or else I’m gonna come”

“You don’t come until I say so” Louis warned. He kept rubbing the same spot, causing Harry to bite his lips. He was generous so he pulled his fingers out, looking at Harry’s swollen hole filled with saliva.

“Do you have lube and a condom?” Louis asked Harry.

“Yeah, I have a condom and a packet of lube in the back pocket of my jeans” Harry said looking back at Louis. ‘little minx’ Louis thought to himself. He opened up the condom and rolled it on to his cock then tore the packet of lube and got some on to his hand to rub it on his cock.

“You ready princess?” Louis asked behind Harry,

“Yes Daddy” Harry said.

“You sure about this?” Louis asked.

“Yes I am daddy, now fuck me” Harry replied and with that Louis sunk slowly into Harry.

“Fuck daddy you’re so thick” Harry whimpered out.

“I know princess, you’re so tight” Louis finally bottomed out inside of Harry, giving him some time to adjust.

“You can move” Harry said. Louis nodded and slowly thrusted into Harry. “Oh my god” Harry Breathed out. Louis slowly thrusted into Him a few times until He said it was okay to go faster. Each time he thrusted into Harry it made him moan out small profanities.

“Harder Daddy” Harry said, getting use to Louis’ cock inside of him. He quickly thrusted in and out of Harry’s tight hole, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck baby you’re so tight” Louis said against Harry’s ear. He took this opportunity to start making love bites in the back of Harry’s neck, causing him to have more pleasure. He thrusted in and out of him, causing Harry to struggle to hold himself up on the desk. After a few moments he hit that bundle of nerves again.

“Yes Daddy, fuck me right there again” Harry yelled out. Louis nodded at that hitting him at the same spot. “I’m gonna come” Harry whimpered out.

“No you aren’t” Louis said grabbing him and flipping him over on the desk. They were now face to face, blue to green. Louis slipped into Harry easily again and started thrusting hard into him.

“Daddy please” Harry moaned out. The only sounds that were heard in that room were Harry’s high pitched moans that seemed impossible to reach because of his deep voice and Louis’ harsh breathing. He kept hitting Harry’s prostrate repeatedly, each thrust inching a step closer to making Harry come, along with other things, like how Louis' cock stretched his hole so good, loving the drag of his cock inside of him. Louis enjoyed himself too, loving the feeling of Harry's tight hole gripping onto his cock.

"Daddy, I need to come, please" harry cried out. Louis obliged, seeming as his balls were drawing tighter by the second.

"Okay baby, you can come" after 4 or 5 thrusts Harry finally came. His face was scrunched up in pleasure emitting an erotic moan from his beautiful pink bitten lips. Louis came a few seconds later deep inside his swollen hole. He slowly pulled out, making harry whimper. Louis tore off the condom and tied it up, throwing into the trash can. He's gonna have to take it out himself later. 

"So we have about 15 minutes to spare, what do you want to do?" Louis asked.

"Maybe cuddle and finally get to kiss you" harry said, and how could Louis say no to that? After they put on a decent amount of clothes (underpants and shirts) they both sat on Louis' chair, Harry making himself small to fit on Louis' lap. 

"So can I have that kiss now?" He asked, pouting his lips to be more convincing. Without saying anything, Louis leaned in and softly kissed Harry's sweet lips. They pecked their lips for a while until finally including their tongues. Harry tasted like mint chocolate, he was so sweet and Louis couldn't get enough of it. Unfortunately, there's this thing called breathing and they had to pull apart. 

“I've been waiting for that” Harry whispered.

“Me too” Louis said. They held each other in silence until the detention was over. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Harry said.

"Like wise" Louis replied.

Harry looked down at his feet and back up at Louis "did you really mean it when you said I was yours?" Harry asked. 

"I mean if you want-" 

"Yes" harry interjected. Louis smiled at that and gave Harry a sweet kiss goodbye leading him out the door, smirking at the small limp he was having. 

The next week Harry's behavior seemed to change. He was getting nicer and stopped back talking to teachers. Mr. Adams thought he was up to something but Harry simply stated that he had a realization of how bad he was acting and how he needed to change that. Well that and also being fucked constantly by his teacher/ boyfriend but no one had to know that.


End file.
